


There's No More Resisting You

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining, Sexual Refrences, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is One Direction's guitarist. He may be just a little in love with Liam, kinda. One night his feelings overwhelm him. What happens when Zayn leaves them to talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No More Resisting You

Every time we play a venue, I have to hide my boner behind my guitar. I'm One Direction's guitarist. I'm a part of the band behind the band along with Josh Devine on drums, Jon Shone on the keys, and Sandy Beales on the bass. 

My name is Dan Richards, and there's a reason I'm always so worked up and horny on stage. I've gotta watch the sexiest man I've ever seen jump around, getting extra sweaty and hot, while belting out lyrics with the most beautiful voice, who I've been crushing on for the last eight months. His name is Liam Payne, I would go into details about him but you probably already know everything. 

Lust isn't the only feeling I have for him. I've never really been in love but I know that I've never felt like this towards anyone. I used to think I've been in love until I realized what I feel for Liam. 

I never denied my feelings because I felt it would just make it tougher, so I just accepted them and tried to keep them under enough control. The only person I told about my feelings is Zayn and he's really supportive about it, hell he's the one who talked to me about all of it and helped me realize what my feelings were. Plain and simple, I'm **_in love_** with Liam. 

A few nights ago was no exception. I was playing my guitar at a show in LA and, like usual, I had a raging hard-on hiding behind my guitar thanking anyone that the band is set up to be more in the shadows of the boys singing. 

Liam was acting different that night though. Swiveling and swirling his hips, his dance moves just seemed so much more seductive and it was driving me crazy. I watched him the entire night, his ass bouncing with every jump, sweat rolling slowly from his forehead and down his neck, eyes glimmering in the lights. My heart was beating hard and fast in my chest and I was breathing heavier than usual. 

At one point in the middle of the show he even came up next to me during my guitar solo and played air guitar, patting me on the back with a gorgeous smile before rejoining the boys. That spot on my back was on fire for the rest of the show. 

When the show finally ended I couldn't get off the stage fast enough and I speed walked to the bands room backstage. I slammed the door behind me and rested my forehead against the cool metal of it taking deep breaths to try to calm down. I had my eyes closed when a knock on the door made me jump back and my eyes snapped open. 

"Dan," came Zayn's voice, "you in there mate?" 

"Yeah, uhh," I replied shakily as I opened the door. Zayn was there with a worried look and Liam was right next to him looking just as concerned. 

"You left really fast, got off stage before anyone else," Liam said slowly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" 

The tone of his voice was soft and his eyes were gentle as they stared into mine. "Uhh. I don't know. Not really, not anymore." I answered wearily, moving my eyes to meet Zayn's as I said the last bit. "I can't keep doing this." 

Zayn nodded slowly, completely understanding what I meant. Liam looked between Zayn and I for a moment before saying "Should I leave? Like, do y'guys need to talk?" 

Zayn looked at me, questioning, and I shook my head immediately, "No! No, actually...you're the one I need to talk to." 

He looked confused but nodded slowly nonetheless, Zayn said a quick goodbye and let the door close gently behind him. I met Liam's eyes and just sighed as I melted, flopping onto the couch, closing my eyes and covering my face with my hands. 

"Dan, man you look so stressed," Liam said, quickly rushing to sit beside me. My breath was lost when he put an arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I gripped his t-shirt tightly with both hands and nuzzled my nose into his neck and shoulder, taking a steady breath of just _Liam_. 

I reluctantly pulled back to look him in the eyes again. He let a small grin show on his face, no teeth showing but eyes scrunching up the slightest as he smiled. I opened my mouth to talk but my eyes fell to his lips and I swallowed hard because _he's so close right now_ and _I just wanna kiss you_ kept going through my head. He must have noticed my eyes because then he was full on smiling, teeth and all, and looking a bit smug. 

"C'mon Dan, talk to me babe." He said lowly. His breath blowing hotly over my lips. 

"I. Wha- I can't," I stuttered. "Liam." My breathing was so heavy and I swear he could hear my heart pounding. He licked his lips slowly, that was it. I grabbed his face with both hands and pressed my lips against his. 

He grunted and didn't respond to the kiss, but he didn't push me off of him so I pressed my lips in harder. I swung my leg over to straddle his hips and _finally_ his hands came up to gently grip my hips and slowly he started _kissing me back_. 

My mind went reeling as his lips started moving against mine and his body relaxed beneath me. He tilted his head and his tongue came out to lick at my bottom lip, I let out a low moan at the warmth it brought to my body. I quickly slipped my tongue out and swirled it around his making him gasp and a moan came from his throat, deep and delicious. 

I could feel him hardening under me through our jeans as our tongues continued to swirl, taste, and explore one another’s mouths. I gently ground my hips down into him causing him to moan a long and pleased sound and his grip on my hips tightened. 

I smirked into his lips, pulling his plump bottom lip between my teeth and sucking it until he groaned. I released his lip with a wet 'pop' sound then rested my forehead against his, breathing heavily as I opened my eyes to stare into his. I was ecstatic to see him smiling at me and felt him pulling me closer so our chests were pressed together. 

“Fuck, Liam,” I breathed against his lips. I broke eye contact to move my lips to his neck. I pressed my lips right under his ear and poked my tongue out to lick down his jaw then back up. He moaned loudly and thrust his hips up so our semi-hard-ons rubbed together. I gasped against his ear and bit down to hear him groan again. 

I began sucking the hot skin to leave a mark. “Easy babe, don’t wanna get me in trouble, right?” 

“Maybe I do,” I replied cheekily. I licked over the fresh mark then leaned back up to smile at him. He bit his bottom lip and thrust up again, this time pulling my hips down to meet his. My smile was wiped away when my jaw dropped and I dug my fingers into the back of his neck. 

I groaned when he repeated the motion. I raked my fingers down his chest to the bottom of his tight t-shirt then slid both hands under the fabric. I rubbed my hands over his belly and up his chest, lifting his shirt at the same time. He let me go to pull the shirt over his head then he pulled mine off just as quickly. I took a quick moment to stare at his body and lick my lips before I attacked his lips again. 

He pulled me in closer with his hands spread out over my back, pressing our bare chests against each other. His chest was hard and hot against mine. I was sloppily yet skillfully biting and sucking his lips and tongue and drawing out sounds that I was very pleased to know were because of me. 

He snuck one hand between us and palmed me causing me to moan loudly in pleasure. He smirked. “You feel so big,” he whispered into my neck as he began licking and nipping a mark. 

The door swung open. “Dan, we’re all going out to dri-. Oh, shit. Sorry!” We pulled apart startled and stared at Josh with wide eyes. He blushed a deep red before turning on his heel and closing the door behind him. 

I laughed lightly and let my head fall onto Liam’s shoulder while his hands worked small circles in my back. “Let’s skip the club tonight and go to my room, yeah? I’m rooming alone tonight.” He asked pulling his head back to look me in the eye and smirk. 

I bit my lip to prevent myself from smiling too wide. “Yeah, sounds perfect.” 

He smiled all wide and crinkly eyed at me again then pecked me on the lips softly. “I’ve been waiting so long to kiss you,” he mumbled against my lips. 

My heart sped up. “Then we’re just a couple of fools, cause I’ve been waiting a long time too.” 

His smile softened into a gentle and adoring look. “Be mine?” He asked. “I wanna kiss you all the time, take you on proper dates, hold you close when I can. All the good stuff, babe. Daniel, will you be my boyfriend?” he asked shyly then bit his lip. 

I smiled at him. “Yes, yes, yes. Liam,” I breathed out then kissed him hard again, slipping my tongue in to taste him again. I could feel him smile against me. 

We heard the door open again and slowly pulled apart to see who was there. Zayn was stood leaning against the doorframe with a smug smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. “Finally!” he shouted overdramatically pushing himself off of the doorframe and waving his arms in the air frantically. 

I blushed and looked down. “Shut up, Zayn!” 

“He knew?” Liam asked looking at me with his eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, I needed to talk to someone about it, and he knew before I even said anything to him.” I answered sheepishly. 

“How’d he know?” 

“You’re more oblivious than I thought, mate. I knew because he was _always_ staring at you. Even off stage he just had this shy, loving look in his eyes when he saw you. And you were the same, Li, just less obvious.” Zayn explained. 

I blushed and buried my face in Liam’s neck He just laughed and held me closer. “Let’s go babe.” He whispered into my ear. 

We put our shirts back on and adjusted our dicks the best we could. Zayn blushed and walked away. My heart sped up when he linked his fingers with mine. I looked at his surprised and he just said “I want all the boys to know you’re mine.” He kissed me on the cheek and pulled me forward as we walked towards the boys’ dressing room.

“Hey, we’re not gonna go drinking tonight.” He announced when we walked in. “We’re ust gonna go hang out in my room for the night.” The other boys just wolf-whistled. They had a few questions about the hand holding and the sappy looks we threw each other but they completely accepted us. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me when I wrapped my arms around him. “Let’s get outta here,” I whispered against his lips. 

“yea, yeah c’mon.” was all he could say. He linked our fingers together again and pulled us out of the room towards an exit. 

“Yeah Liam! Whoop, whoop! Get it.” Louis shouted after us. 

“Hell yeah!” Harry and Niall shouted in unison afterwards. 

“Finally!” Zayn yelled out again. 

Liam pulled me into the van driving us back to the hotel. He had me straddle him and kissed me. “I think I love you,” he muttered then kissed me hard again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with feedback? xx I like odd pairings.
> 
> Should I write the next scene?


End file.
